Death and love
by Darkangelfariy
Summary: After the books. An ex girlfriend of Jason's past shows up and catches the eyes of the son of Hades. Will they fall in love or will there families try and break them up? I own nothing except my own character! All rights go to Rick Riordan! Be nice only second time writing! rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Takes place after all of the books. They gods decided to keep Jason at camp half blood. It was a simple day at camp until someone from Jason's past shows up and catching the eyes of a certain son of Hades. I own nothing except the plot and my own character! All rights go to Rick Riordan the creator of the books. Rated T for later chapters. Only second time writing so be nice. **

******_Death and love_**

**Nico's point of view.**

I was in the big house with Percy, Leo, Piper, Jason, and Annabeth. We were all sitting down doing nothing since Chiron gave us some time off to heal and rest. I looked over at Leo and he was busy making something out of some scraps of metal. Jason and Percy were busy doing hand to hand combat. Annabeth was planning on redoing the entire camp and Piper well Piper was checking Jason out. I rolled my eyes at her, liking someone clouds your judgment and makes you weak. That's why you don't see me falling for any of the camp girls even though they try and get my attention. When I was about to start up a conversation with anybody I heard a lot of yelling and shouting. Ever body in the big house stopped what they were doing and ran outside. We saw Chiron galloping towards us with a person on his back. It looked like that person was injured badly with cuts and was bleeding. "Nico take her." Chiron said. I grabbed her and looked down at her face she was beautiful. I ran and put her on one of the tables in the big house. "What happened?" Percy asked. We all stood around the table looking down at the girl. "Becca?" Jason asked. We all turned and looked at him. "You know her?" We all said. He nodded and sighed, "She is the daughter of Venus and my ex girlfriend." We all looked back at her and she started to wake. She opened her eyes and they were violet not blue not any natural color but a dark shade of purple. Her hair was like a ravens and she didn't look like any daughter of the goddess of love to me but the daughter of Pluto or Hades. "Jason?" She asked. Then she passed out again.

-Time skip-

It was towards dinner time when she started to wake again. We were all in the infirmary watching her. She opened her eyes and looked around and sat up. "Why an I here?" She asked. We all looked at Chiron to explain since he was the one that found her. "Well I was in town when I saw you battling a monster. You destroyed it but it had done a lot of damaged to you. You past out shortly after and I didn't want the police to find you so I took you and brought you here where you are safe." She nodded her head and looked at me. She wrinkled her nose. "What's the matter with you?" I asked. She looked at me up and down, "You smell like death." I shrugged me shoulders. Hey when you spend half your days in the underworld you're bound to smell like death. "You're the son of Hades aren't you?" She asked. I nodded and turned to Chiron, "What should we do with her? She doesn't belong here." Annabeth said. Becca snorted and turned away. "You got a problem with me?" Annabeth asked, accusingly. "I never did like daughters of Minerva." Was all she said. Annabeth yelled in frustration and stormed off and Percy being the perfect boyfriend that he is ran after her. I rolled my eyes at the couple. "Well this is going to be fun." We turned and saw Dionysus leaning up against a wall starring at us. "What should we do with her?" Chiron asked. Dionysus stood there a moment thinking when he clapped his hands. "She shall stay with Nico." He said happily. I turned and looked at him like he was crazy and in fairness he was a little bit crazy. He raised his hands before any one said anything, "My decision is final. She shall stay with you and will go every where that you will go understand?" I nodded and looked down at the girl. She was starring at Mr. D with hatred in her eyes. With that every one left leaving me alone with her. I held my hands out and she looked at them for a second before grabbing them. "Where are we going?" She asked. I smiled, "Close your eyes." I said, ignoring her question. She did as was told and I held her close. I called upon the shadows and soon we were in complete darkness. "Ok you can open your eyes now." She opened them and gasped. I brought her down with me to the underworld. We were in a meadow of flowers. She looked down at her nasty clothes and snapped her fingers. Her clothes changed from torn and bloody jeans and shirt to a black strapless dress with a skull necklace. "You looked beautiful." I said, with out thinking. She blushed and looked away. "The perks of being the daughter of Venus I guess." She said, shyly. "Nico!" we turned and saw my dad and Persephone walking out of the castle. I hugged them, "Guys this is Becca daughter of Venus." They looked at her and frowned. "Why is a roman doing down here?" Dad asked. I looked at them and saw them looking at her up and down. "Chiron got her after she was attacked by a monster and brought to camp and Dionysus thought it would be funny if she had to follow me every where. She has to go any where I go." They looked at each other then back at her. Persephone sighed and walked over to Becca, "Welcome." Becca smiled. Persephone took Becca over and started talking then they both tuned to me and I saw Becca blush. "You like her don't you?" father asked. I looked at him then to her and nodded my head. "She's different than all the other girls I know. She seems special." I looked at my dad and he was staring at me with a smile. "Then never let her go." I smiled and looked back the girls were coming back giggling. " I think we should go love." Dad said. They quickly walked away. I turned and looked at Becca with her pretty hair and eyes. I held out my arm like a gentle man and she took it. I started walking and making small talk with her. I found out a lot of things about her. She used to live in Florida with her parents until her mom died then her and her dad moved over here. She found out she was the daughter of Venus when the roman camp kids found her battling a monster. Her favorite color was light blue and loves animals. After walking and talking Becca and I sat on the banks of the river Styx and was doing nothing but starring into each others eyes. I leaned over and pressed my lips to hers. I was about to pull back when I felt her kiss back. She wrapped her hands around my neck and pulled me in top of her. We came up for air and I looked down in her eyes and smiled. Maybe it's ok to love someone after all.

**So how was it? Good, bad? Should I put a lemon with Nico and Becca? Please R and R! I hoped you liked it but if you didn't I don't really care. **


	2. Author's Note!

** Author's note!**

**Ok guys I'm not going to do the lemon because it will ruin the story. (A reviewer said that not me) I need help on what I should do for the next chapter. Review please I really have writers block. No lemon even though I wanted to. I'll do what the reviewers want and I guess that means no lemon. Who am I kidding I'll probably do a lemon. If you (the reviewer) doesn't like it well I don't really care. :p don't read it. I'll put the lemon in like chapter 4. But seriously please I have writers block so reviewer on what I should write in chapter 3. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Nico's point of view_

I think I'm in love. Becca is so sweet and just so beautiful. She lights up my dark world. I want to marry her, yes I said it I Nico want to marry Becca. I'm scared that she won't marry me though. I need a girl's opinion about this. Maybe I'll ask Aphrodite. I walked out of my cabin and went down to the garden where no one could see me. I prayed silently and when I opened my eyes I was in a room covered in pink. I looked around and sitting in a chair over looking a garden was Aphrodite herself. "Hello little Nico it's so good to see you again." She said. She turned and stood. She grabbed me into a hug and I almost gagged with the amount of perfume she had on. I opened my mouth to say why I'm here but she stopped me. "I know why you're here, you want to marry little old Becca. Well you have to talk to Venus too though." I sighed and nodded. I sat on a pink fluffy bed and put my head in my hands. I looked up and groaned, there sat both Venus and Aphrodite. When their both in the same room together things start to go bad. They start fighting about relationships and well you get the point. I coughed and they both turned to me and looked me up and down. "So you want to marry my daughter? Well at first I didn't approve of you because you're a Greek but now that I've been watching you guys I think that you are truly the one for her." Venus said. I just starred at her, this is the first time she has every talked to me and she has the most angelic voice ever. She leaned over and got right in my face. "But if you mess up and break my little girl's heart you will have me to deal with. I will make your love life hell and I'll curse your children till your family is dead. You make my baby happy or I'll cut your balls off." I gulped and nodded my head. Venus smiled and waved her hand and pink mist filled my vision and the next thing I know I'm back in the flower field. I laid on my back and sighed. Zeus help me.

_Becca's point of view_

I sat in front of Nico's mirror and brushed my hair and did my makeup. I wonder where Nico is. He got up and left early this morning but he didn't leave a note. He's been gone for like an hour now I hope he's ok. I heard Piper call for me and I quickly put some lip gloss on and grabbed my jacket. I walked out of the cabin and all the guys stopped what they were doing and starred at me. I looked down at what I was wearing and smiled. I look hot as hell. I was wearing a strap less, knee high white dress with a black belt and some combat boots. The dress was a little short for my long legs and the top was a bit revealing. I'm not gonna lie, my boobs look like there about to pop out and I could give a shit. I smiled and walked with a shake in my hips. I meet up with Piper, Jason, and Leo at the big house and we walked to the flower field where we saw Nico laying down starring up at the sky. He heard up coming and looked up and his eyes all about popped out of his head when he saw what I was wearing. I giggled and ran to him.

_Nico's point of view_

Holy shit Becca is so fucking hot. I hope she doesn't see the giant boner I have. I sat up and pulled my legs to my chest. Dame she is going to be the death of me.

**So how was it? R and R! Should I put a lemon? If you don't like it fuck off. **


	4. AN

**Authors Note!**

**Ok so who ever the bitch was that reviewed saying that I shouldn't put a lemon, well fuck you! My story, so I will put a lemon and if you don't like that you can fuck off! ;-) I like writing and reading lemons and I'm really good at writing them, so therefore I will write a lemon and if u dont like it take all your nasty comments and shove them up your ass. So Flying Pancakes you can fuck off! Bye, love Dark ****J**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**I do not own Percy Jackson! All rights to Rick Riordan! I only own my OWN characters! **

_Nico's point of view _

It's been a week since Becca came to our camp and everyone seems to like her. I'm happy that I get to spend time with her. I love her but I don't think she returns the love. I've seen her look at the other guy campers with the look of a predator and their the prey. I sit in my bed thinking about Becca and her cute little body and her wide hips that lead up to her big boobs. I groan and look down. I have a boner again. This is the second time this has happened. _Knock Knock. _My head shot up and I quickly grab a pillow and sit it on my lap. Just then Becca walks in wearing a bikini. I mentally groan. I can feel my shorts get tighter and tighter. _Please help me, _I mentally prayed to any god who was listening. "Hey Nico. Everyone is going swimming, want to come?" Becca asked. I sat there and didn't say a word. My shorts were getting very uncomfortable. Becca walked over and tired to pull the pillow away from me but I held on or well tried to. The pillow went flying and Becca starred down at my boner with wide eyes.

_Becca's point of view _

Holy Shit. Is that a boner? Yep. Nico has a boner.

_Nico's point of view _

I sat still scared that any movement will scare her off. She continued to stare at it. "How did you get it?" she asked. I swallowed, "By thinking about your beautiful body and big bouncy boobs." I looked up and saw her blushing. I decided to go ahead and tell her what I really feel about her. "I love you Becca. I fell in love with you the moment I saw you. You're so beautiful and you never back down from a fight. You stand up for what you believe in. I love you so much I want to find anybody that hurt you and make them pay. I want to love you. Please let me love you." I said. She blushed even more but she didn't saw anything. I looked down sad and hurt that she didn't feel the same way. "Do you really love me?" She asked. I nodded, "Then show me." My head shot up and looked into her eyes. I pulled her down for a kiss and this one felt different than all the other ones. This one had more need and passion. I pulled her down and rolled over so I was on top. I bent down and kissed her neck and licked it. I started sucking on the skin and bit down a little bit. Becca arched her back and moaned. I smirked and continued sucking till there was a good sized hickey on her neck. I moved south and looked at her bikini top. It was a simple blue bikini top but to me it was the thing that was keeping me from seeing her wonderful boobs. I grabbed it and pulled it over her head. I grabbed both boobs and started rubbing them. I looked at Becca and noticed she was squirming a lot. Becca gasped. I leaned down and gave her right nipple a little lick. "Nico." Becca moaned. I smiled and slid the whole nipple in my mouth and started kneading the other one. Becca started moaning my name over and over again and I felt my pants become a little too tight. My other hand slid down her body till they reached her bottoms. I let go of her nipple and sat by her legs. I pulled them open more and sat between them. I looked down at her bikini covered pussy and decided I had enough fun. I pulled her bikini down and rubbed my finger over her opening. She shuddered. I bent down and gave her pussy a good lick. "NICO." Becca moaned, louder. I pushed my middle finger in her and started pumping. Soon I started getting faster and faster. Becca was thrashing back and forth moaning and whimpering. I started sucking on her clit while pumping into her. "Shit Nico, I think I'm gonna cum." Becca said. I started going faster and sucking harder, "Nico!" Becca screamed. I looked into her eyes and she nodded. I quickly got undressed. I got on top of her and looked down and slammed myself into her. Breaking her barrier in one go. Becca arched and silently screamed, tears running down her face. I kissed the tears away saying I'm sorry over and over again. Soon she calmed down and nodded at me to go. I pulled out and thrust back in at a slow pace. I kept it up till she moaned to go faster. I started ramming into her faster and faster. Sweet gods it felt so good. Her wet, tight walls around my cock felt amazing. I felt myself about to cum but I wanted her to cum first. I pulled my hand down to her clit and started rubbing. With me rubbing her and also ramming into her so hard that the bed was shaking she finally came screaming my name. "NICO!" Her walls clamped around my dick and I pushed myself deep into her and I felt myself cum in her. I pulled out and laid beside her. I looked over and saw that she was fast asleep. I smiled and put my arm around her waist and pulled her close to me. Her head resting on my chest. I sighed and was about to go to bed when my eyes shot opened. Fuck, I forgot to put a condom on.

**Hey guys! Sorry for the crappy lemon but it was Nico's first time and I wanted it to be a little bad. Later on in the story the lemons will get better. That's right I said lemons. That means more lemons! Don't like it, don't read it. Simple as that. So R and R. Should Becca get pregnant or not. You decide. Love Dark. **


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Hello there! It's me again. Sorry I haven't updated. My sister had a baby and I've been busy playing with him. His name is Koda. But here's another chapter in Death and love. I own nothing! All rights go to Rick Riordan. **

_Becca's point of view_

I opened my eyes and the first thing I noticed was that I wasn't in my bed and that there were arms around me. I looked up and my eyes meet a sleeping face of Nico. I moved his arms and winced. My legs hurt. Then it all came back to me. Nico and I had sex last night. I smiled at the thought. "Becca?" I looked down and saw Nico looking up at me. I laid down and put my head on his chest. He silently rubbed my back and I shivered. "There's something I need to tell you." I looked up and saw that he had a worried look on his face. "What's the matter baby?" He sighed and sat up and pulled me into a hug. "I forgot to put a condom on." My eyes widened and pulled away from him. "Are you serious?" I asked. He nodded and I got up and started getting dressed. "Hey, come on Becca it's going to be okay." I looked over at him and I tired to hold back my tears. I snapped my fingers and I disappeared and next thing I know I'm in my mom's house on Olympus. "Hey sweet heart, what's the matter?" I looked over and I saw my mom and Ares cuddling on a couch. I walked over and sat next to her. I put my head in my hands and cried. "I think I'm pregnant."

_Nico's point of view_

I sat there starring at the empty spot where Becca was. I groaned and slumped against the wall. Why did I forget to put the dame condom on! I yelled to myself. I got up and pulled on some pants and a shirt and decided to go talk to my dad and Persephone. I closed my eyes and felt the shadows envelope me. When I opened my eyes I was standing in from of my dad and Persephone. "Hey son, what have you been up to?" I sighed and looked into my dads eyes. "I think I may have gotten Becca pregnant." Just then there was a crash and the next thing I know Aphrodite was in front of us looking bat shit crazy. "Your little spawn got my daughter pregnant." She hissed. I looked behind Aphrodite and saw Becca standing there looking down. "Is this true Becca? Are you pregnant?" Persephone asked. Becca looked up at me and nodded, "Yes it's true."

**Hoped you liked it and if not then go fuck your self! Sorry it was so short but I promise it will be longer. It's just a starter to something much bigger. Please R and R! Oh and comment if the baby should be and boy or a girl and also a name. And wisegirl 1298 shut up. In my story she gets pregnant and if you don't like it go read something else. My story isn't to please you. So have a good day. Thanks! And also Nico is 17 and Becca is 16. So Becca can get pregnant. **

**Love, Darkangelfairy **


	7. Sorry Guys! (AN)

**Author's Note!**

Hey guys, seriously I need to know if the baby is a boy or a girl and the names cause without it I can't continue. So please review. Thanks, love Dark.


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been posting. I had to wait till someone gave me a name and gender. So thanks to those who reviewed and helped me decide. Here's another chapter of Death and love! All right's go to Rick Riordan. I own nothing except Becca and the plot. **

_Becca's point of view_

It's been a week since I found out that I was pregnant and my mom went crazy. She was threatening war against the Greek's but thankfully I talked her out of it. I'm currently sitting on a rock over looking the River Styx with my knees pulled up to my chest. I jumped slightly when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked behind me there was Persephone smiling down at me. I turned around and continued to look into the gloomy water. "It's going to be all right. You have family that loves you and will take care of you and the baby." I snorted still looking away from her. I heard her sigh and she sat down next to me. She pulled me into a hug and stroked my back. I heard heavy foot steps and looked beside me and saw Nico sitting down. He grabbed my hand and started rubbing it. I pulled away from him and got up and started walking away. As soon as I started walking I let the tears pour down my face. What am I going to do? I can't take care of a baby even with the help of everyone. Being a demigod is hard enough but being a teenage one with a baby is going to be tough. With monsters chasing us and having to take care of the baby is going to be next to impossible to do. I looked down at my stomach and rubbed it. I'm not ready for a baby.

_Percy's point of view_

I was sitting down at a table with Leo, Piper, Jason, and Annabeth. I looked around at them and sighed, "So the rumors are true, Becca is pregnant and Nico is the father." They all nodded and I rubbed my head. Dame it Nico, you just couldn't keep it in your pants could you. Piper looked up and blinked, "What's the matter Piper?" Leo asked. She looked down and smiled. "I saw Becca, Nico and a baby wrapped in a pink blanket and they looked like the happiest people in the world." (**A/N Piper can see the future. Deal with it.) **"So, it's going to be a girl?" Jason said. She nodded and blushed. I looked around and I saw that everyone was smiling. Leo cursed and handed Jason forty bucks. "Did you guys seriously bet on if the baby was going to be a boy or girl?" Annabeth asked. Jason grinned and put the money away. "Bet on whose baby? It better not of been mine." We turned around and saw Becca standing there with her hands on her hips looking disappointed. Jason and Leo looked down ashamed. Piper and Annabeth both got up and gave Becca a hug. They each took a hand and dragged her towards us and sat her down next to me. "Who's going to be the God parents?" I asked. She shrugged, "I don't know yet. I still haven't decided. I think I want Piper and Jason to be the God parents." I looked over at them and they both had a look of pure joy on their faces. "What about me?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and smacked me up side my head. "You're going to be a one of the cousin's." I put my arm around her and gave her a side hug. "What does Nico think about all this? He must be excited." Leo said. I saw Becca put her head down and a look of hurt and pain flashed across her face. "Nico and I haven't talked about it yet." She whispered. I gave her a comforting shake and smiled at her when she looked up. I saw the corners of her lip twitch upward into a small smile. I looked over at Piper and I saw that she's bouncing up and down like a kid on a sugar high. "Can I tell her?" Piper asked me. I shrugged and nodded at Becca. "Tell me what?" Piper squealed and started giggling. "Do you want to know the gender of the baby?" Becca sat there thinking before she nodded her head 'yes.' Piper bounced with excitement, "You're having a baby girl!" We all waited for Becca to say something but she just sat there starring at Piper. She looked down at her stomach and smiled. "Are you sure?" Piper nodded her head like crazy. Becca screamed out in joy and Piper launched herself at her giggling and laughing. "I have to go tell Nico. I'll talk to you guys later. Bye guys." Becca got up and waved at us.

_Becca's point of view_

Yes! I jumped with glee as I walked up the steps of the palace. The servants bowed and even the hell hounds bent down. I guess when you date the prince of the underworld and you're carrying his baby you start getting treated with respect. I found Nico beside the doors to the palace in a garden. I always liked the flowers here. Their so much different than what you see outside in the world. I sat next to him on a bench and turned to face him. I took a deep breath and looked at him. He was starring at me with a look of sadness in his eyes. "Look Becca, I'm sorry I did this. I should have used protection but I was so caught up in it that I forgot. I'm so sorry." He grabbed my hands in his and held them. He leaned in for a kiss and I felt his lips on mine. He was about to pull back but I grabbed the back of his head and pressed his lips against mine. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance and I complied. I felt him make his way into my mouth and I moaned slightly. He pulled back and leaned his forehead against mine. "Piper said that in one of her visions we had a baby girl and you know Piper's visions are always right." I said. Nico's face light up like the fourth of July. He hugged me and I felt something wet on the back of my neck. I pulled back and saw that he was crying. "Stop crying. Your going to make me start crying too." He nodded and wiped his eyes with the back of hands. "We're having a baby girl." I nodded and embraced him. "We should probably start picking out names." He said. I let go of him and sat back thinking. "I want the name Pandora. I don't care if it's the first name or middle but it's gotta be in there." I said. I sat there thinking. This is harder than I thought it was. Finally I found the perfect name. "How about Pandora Bianca Di-Angelo? Pandora because she was a family member of mine and Bianca after your sister." He thought about it for a moment and nodded. "I love it. Little baby Pandora," He wrapped his arm around me and rubbed my belly. He bent down and kissed my stomach, "welcome to the family.

**So, did you like this chapter? I did. Please R and R! Again if you didn't like it go suck a dick. Maybe the next chapter will be about someone's brother **(cough* Becca's *cough)** coming and beating the shit out of Nico. To all my beautiful readers I love you and to all the haters kiss my ass. Love, Dark. P.S. I don't own the name Bianca. Rick Riordan does. **


	9. Chapter 7

** Chapter 7 **

**Hey guys! How's it going? Here's another chapter in death and love! Hope you enjoy it. All right's go to Rick Riordan! I own nothing except my own characters and the plot! **

_Becca's point of view_

I'm five months pregnant and I have a little bump on my belly. I actually look pregnant know. Nico and I are excited about having Pandora. Annabeth and Piper are helping us look for an apartment. We found one close to where Percy lives and it's in the same complex where Rachel lives. (**A/N Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the oracle.) **The apartment has 3 rooms. Perfect for a baby room and a guest one. The living room is huge and it leads to the kitchen. "I think we should get it." I said. Nico nodded and grabbed my hand and walked out of the room. "I want to paint the baby's room a lavender color." Nico just nodded again, not paying attention to me. I rolled my eyes and continued walking hand in hand down the street. Nico isn't really in to these kinds of things. We walked some more till we were standing outside Percy's apartment. We rang and a second later we were walking up the stairs to his house. "Hello dears, how are today. Oh, come here! You are getting so big!" Mrs. Jackson said. I was pulled into a hug and I saw Nico and Percy fist bumped. Mrs. Jackson let go of me and Percy pulled me into another hug. "You're so big!" I felt tears coming down my face. Percy let go of me and look at me surprised. "I'm fat! I'm so fucking fat. I'm big as a cow." I screamed. Mrs. Jackson grabbed me and sat me on the couch. "Oh honey, it's ok. You're not fat! You look great ! Percy was just being mean. Don't listen to him." I nodded and let go of her. I saw Nico say something to Percy and they said they were going out to go get some tacos. "Get me 10 tacos please!" I screamed, as Nico and Percy left.

_Nico's point of view_

Percy and I walked down the street going to the taco place. "What was with Becca?" I looked over him with the 'are you stupid' look. "Her hormones are going crazy because of the baby. It's common sense to know that." He nodded and opened the door to Taco Bell. We waited in line and finally got our food. "Are you going to marry her?" I looked at him and shrugged my shoulders. "Well you should. You got her pregnant." I nodded and continued to eat. We finally arrived back at Percy's house. We walked through the doors and the first thing I saw was Becca with her shirt off. "What the hell are you guys doing?" Percy asked. "I'm measuring her." Was all that Mrs. Jackson said. I watched for about a minute and then sat down. They were done and Becca out her shirt back on. Becca sat down and looked into open space. "Is there something the matter baby?" She nodded, "This isn't the first time I've gotten pregnant. I've got pregnant 3 different times and well I always had a miscarriage and I'm worried that this baby wont make it either." I looked at her and I felt anger. "Why didn't you tell me about this?" she looked down and cried. "So you're telling me you slept with 3 different guys?" She shook her head, "I never wanted it." I was taking aback. Now that I think about it back that morning when we had sex I thought I went through her barrier but it felt wrong. "So you were raped?" Percy asked. She nodded and shook with despair. I pulled her into a hug and kissed her head. "It's going to be ok." I just sat there rocking her till I felt her relax. I looked down and saw that she was asleep. I picked her up and nodded at Percy and his mom and called the darkness and shadows and soon there was nothing but blackness. Then the castle made its way into my view. I walked up the stairs and led her into my room and laid her down. I sat next to her and stroked her hair. I smiled and kissed her belly. I felt something poke my face and I looked down at her belly. I placed a hand on her belly and I felt something kick. I felt tears fall down my face. I'm going to be a daddy.

** Time Skip **

Becca is 8 months pregnant and it's been a living hell. Becca and I moved into the apartment and painted and move everything. We have all the baby stuff in and organized. Becca and I were fighting again. We were screaming and Becca was throwing stuff at me. "Well this is your fucking fault! If it wasn't for you we wouldn't be in this mess!" She screamed. "If you didn't have to dress like a fucking slut all the time. Flashing your boobs like a stripper maybe this wouldn't have happened. I don't even know why I love you so much! You're a bitch and you can just die!" With that I walked out the door.

_Becca's point of view_

I grabbed my stomach and looked down and saw blood running down my legs. I started feeling dizzy and the next thing I know I'm on the floor and soon the only thing I saw was darkness. When I opened my eyes I was starring up at the ceiling and I looked over and I saw that I was in a hospital. I looked to my left and saw a baby and when I looked at my stomach it was flat. I sat up and felt my head. "Hey Becca." I saw Annabeth and Piper sitting on a couch with Percy and Jason sitting on the floor. "Is that my baby?" I asked. They nodded and I started crying. "What happened?" Percy and Annabeth looked at each other, "We were coming by to see you when we saw Nico coming out looking pissed. He said that you and him got into a fight and when we walked into the house and saw you bleeding blacked out. We called the hospital and they came just in time too. They said if we waited another minute you would have lost the baby." Annabeth said. I heard the door open and Nico walked in. Everybody got up and left. Nico came and sat down next to me. "I'm so sorry baby. I didn't mean to cause all this. I didn't know this was going to happen. I didn't mean anything I said. When I left and got to the park I found out a monster got a hold of me and took control. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. "It's ok. I love you and I will always love you." He looked up and kissed me. We were getting into it when we heard a baby crying. We looked over and saw baby Pandora crying and waving her arms. Nico got up and took her in her arms and she stopped instantly. He walked over and I saw her face. She had Nico's black hair and my purple eyes. She looked so beautiful, I started crying. I looked up and my eyes widened. Nico was holding a box with a ring inside. "Will you marry me?"

**Cliff hanger! Should she say yes? R and R! Shit is picking up. In the next chapters Pandora is going to be in her teen years. If you don't like it you can kiss my ass. Oh and Annabeth and Piper both got pregnant a month after Pandora was born. Their both going to have a boy and Pandora is going to fall in love with one of them. So I hope you liked it! I need you to review boy names for Annabeth and Piper's baby. The first to review is the one I'm going to use. Love, Dark. **


End file.
